


Now You See Me

by AwokenMonster



Series: Gifts [10]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: A bit psycho maybe, Dark, Depression, Other, Plot Twist, Self-Hatred, you know my dark stuff by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Whenever I tried to look at him, it was like I couldn’t. Like he wasn’t really there or like he wasn’t the Danny I once knew. He was different. He had the same personality, same looks but his behaviour was different. His eyes were darker, lips chapped, he looked more beaten than taken care of. I didn’t like that.





	Now You See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/gifts).



> Monster: Hi guys. I'm not that happy with this short little fic but the idea was bugging me so I posted it anyway! Yeah, this counts as my weekly post. Hope you guys will still enjoy it.

“Are you gonna sit there all day and do nothing? Just sulk?” he asked and I momentarily lifted my head to acknowledge his voice before letting my chin hit my chest again as I stared at the floor. Not really the floor, more staring at my hands but I wasn’t registering anything I was seeing so I suppose it couldn’t be called staring either. If you wanna be precise, that is.

“Ignore me, sure. That’s how we seem to be handling things lately”, Danny spat at me and I closed my eyes to let it all wash over me. He’d been angry with me a lot lately but it never seemed to be about something that mattered. Only stuff I’d done wrong in his eyes.

This way, we’d never fix our relationship.

“What do you want me to say?” I asked, not bothering to look at him. Whenever I tried to look at him, it was like I couldn’t. Like he wasn’t really there or like he wasn’t the Danny I once knew. He was different. He had the same personality, same looks but his behaviour was different. His eyes were darker, lips chapped, he looked more beaten than taken care of. I didn’t like that.

I didn’t like the idea of a beaten Danny like that so I tried my best to look at him as little as possible. It would only result in yet another fight about me. How I wasn’t worth the effort, worth anything.

It was mean but it was our life. The life of Danny and I.

“I don’t want you to say shit. I want you to get up and make something of yourself. What are you gonna tell the guys today? That you’re sick? You’ve used that excuse multiple times already. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to live with a burden like you?”

I shot a glare at him. “Like life with you’s been peachy.”

“A reaction at last”, Danny scoffed, eyes rolling. I wanted to rip that sneaky smirk off his face or push him out a window, strangle him with his own intestines. It was a feeling I got whenever someone did something I didn’t like. Like I wanted to punch them into submission and make them see they were killing me.

“Thought you didn’t want me to say anything.”

“I don’t.”

“Then why are you happy I responded?”

Danny shrugged, face dropping slowly. “I still care about you.”

“Bullshit. You only care about my appearance for others. You only want me to bottle everything up and show the world I’m fine when I’m not. It’s what you’ve been telling me from the start. I can’t be seen with you like this.”

“I just want you to be happy and maybe if you act happy, you’ll become happy? I don’t even know. It’s not easy for me to be this harsh on you. I wish I could love you all the same but I don’t. I hate you when you’re this piece of shit but I love you when you wake up happy for once and smile at me”, Danny spoke, eyes closed.

I slumped my shoulders. “I wish I could wake up happy every day. Have those moments where I can look at you and go “good morning! You’re looking good today.” But I can’t always do that so you have to accept it. If you can’t take my worst, you just don’t deserve my best.”

“I? I don’t deserve your best?” Danny mocked me with a cold, harsh laugh. “You’re pathetic at your worst because when you’re at your worst, you’re not just a bad seed in the crowd but you act like the entire world should pity you and if they don’t, they’re the bad guys in your eyes. They don’t understand you because they don’t fall for your self-pitiful rant. That’s you on your worst. You’re just pissed because I don’t fall for the act.”

“I guess you’re right”, I murmured. “But doesn’t that count for everyone? Everyone’s self-centred so of course they’ll feel like everyone should pity them if anything bad happened to them.”

“Bad? What bad has happened to you?”

I was taken aback by the singer’s mean comment and stared back at him, his eyes mimicking my frown, dark circles like he hadn’t slept in a while. If I didn’t sleep, he didn’t. If I slept, he’d go away. I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to go away yet.

“You were there when shit happened so you know what’s up.”

“Nothing bad ever happened to you. One day you were happy, the next you were a miserable piece of shit. You lost a few friends but who doesn’t lose friends in their life? You’ve been hurt but everyone gets hurt. You’re the pussy who couldn’t handle the pressure and broke too soon. Now daily tasks seem like a chore to you because you’re already broken. You lost your hard shell.”

“Maybe I just grew one. A hard shell to keep everyone out so I wouldn’t get hurt anymore”, I replied, staring at my hands, now taking in my surroundings. I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Don’t ask me what I was doing there. I had the habit of sitting on the tub whenever my head needed to be cleared. I was always sitting there when Danny appeared.

“You let me in.”

“One of my biggest mistakes”, I responded. “You’re ruining me.”

“It’s called tough love”, Danny said.

It shouldn’t be such a surprise for me to see him anymore. That dark, dark Danny with black circles around his eyes, skin dirty, hair messy. He looked like crap. Not like the cute singer everyone got used to seeing around. He was a mess. He wasn’t doing fine. He wasn’t ok. I got up to stand in front of the mirror and brought my hands up to touch the dark circle around my eye. Danny in the mirror did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
